my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maverick
|epithet= |birthday=August 4 |age=37 (debut) |gender=Male |height=275 cm (9' 0") |weight= 255 kg |hair=Blond |eye=Unknown |bloodtype=A |quirk=Roid Rage |status=Alive |family= |birthplace= |occupation= , Teacher |affiliation=Marvel |team(s)= |fightingstyle=Close Combat |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |class grades= |debut= |voice= }} is a who operates within the , working to protect the s of from villains and s. Bearing the epithet of |Erakuresu|lit. "Incarnation of Power"}} as result of his , Maverick is known for being ranked as the No. 4 . Having been recently hired by Marvel High School, Maverick serves as a teacher of Class Avengers in the Department of Heroic Studies, primarily focusing on the subject of Heroic Studies. Appearance Maverick is often described as an individual who invokes the of through appearance alone ー to the point where s and even fellow equate him to a . He is noted for being the tallest amongst the teaching staff, being the reason behind the custom-made doors throughout the facility. His is akin to a , possessing extraordinarily enlarged s ー a byproduct of his . He possesses golden hair, which is stylized in a spiky manner, and his eyes are lacking in irises. His hero consists of white, baggy pants underneath a red cloth, which he keeps wrapped around his waist ー all of which is held in place by a golden belt. He also wears similar golden armbands and boots as well as a necklace. Gallery Maverick - Appearance.jpg|Maverick's . Personality History Quirk and Abilities |Rōdo Reijī|lit. "Unrivaled Physical Strength"}}: Maverick's enables him to produce s within his body, specifically . This is known for increasing in the form of , resulting in an individual achieving superhuman capabilities in terms of physical prowess. According to Jaeger, this stems from the testosterone directly increasing the of Maverick's s, which results in the s becoming larger and repairing faster in comparison to an average person. These factors work to enhance muscle development, bestowing Maverick with superhuman strength, speed and endurance ー leading to him bearing the epithet as |Erakuresu|lit. "Incarnation of Power"}} as a testament towards his fearsome strength. Maverick also appears to have some form of healing factor, allowing him to recover from injuries at an alarming rate ー making it relatively hard for s to successfully incapacitate him within the realm of combat. In conclusion, this Quirk is considered to be incredible powerful within the hands of Maverick as it has bolstered him through the s, resulting in him being ranked as the No. 4 . However despite possessing what many refers to as of a hero, Roid Rage possesses several weaknesses which directly affect Maverick on a and level. Due to Maverick's overuse of Testosterone over the course of his Hero career, he has become incredibly dependent on the substance as he suffers from s otherwise ー leading to symptoms such as and as well as . Another effect of Roid Rage is the fact Maverick has contracted (also known as Muscular disease) ー resulting in him also possessing . While it is possible to treat these through various medical practices, Maverick temporarily staves off the effects of the diseases by simply increasing his testosterone levels, which in turn speeds them up. The last known weakness is the fact Maverick's mental state has become centered around and , the origin of the Quirk's name. With each usage of his Quirk, Maverick is flooding his brain with the drug he produces which has begun to affect his mind. He becomes simple in terms of thinking as well as being prone to anger. Automaton believes that if Maverick continues to overuse his Quirk, it will lead to him becoming a monster driven by pure rage, leading to Marvel searching for those who can restore his body and mind properly. Moves * |Nemean Hāmā|lit. "Lion King's Claw"}}: * |Erimantian Chāji|lit. "Wild Boar's Charge"}} Overall Abilities: Trivia *Maverick's appearance is based off of Broli from , an and series. *The term "Maverick" typically refers to someone who is considered unorthodox when compared to their peers. *Maverick's signature moves are named after the , with his ultimate technique being called Cerberus Strike. Quotes Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Marvel Staff Category:Hero Teachers Category:Heroes With Known Rank